Das Biest
by calamitysandra
Summary: Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Story The Beast der Autorin Lady of the Masque


Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Story "The Beast" der wundervollen Autorin Lady of the Masque

Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte.

Die Personen entstammen der Harry Potter-Welt und sind Eigentum der großartigen J.K. Rowling. Wir spielen bloß mit ihnen.

Der Plot der Story stammt aus der Feder der talentierten Lady of the Masque. Danke, daß Du mir genug Vertraust, um mich an eines Deiner Babys zu lassen.

Daß die Übersetzung in leserlicher Form zu Euch kommt, ist meiner tapferen Beta paleslytherin zu verdanken. Ohne Dich wäre dies nicht möglich gewesen.

Nur die Fehler die ihr findet, die gehören mir.

Und nun, ohne weitere Vorrede:

**Das Biest**

Es war eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht. Severus Snape lächelte zynisch über den klischeehaften Gedanken. Doch es war tatsächlich Nacht, zwei Stunden nach der Dämmerung, was bedeutete es war eindeutig dunkel und um ihn herum peitschte der Wind durch die Zweige des Verbotenen Waldes und trieb Wolken über den zur Hälfte in Schatten verborgenen und zur anderen Hälfte erleuchteten Mond. Eine Figur näherte sich ihm durch das bleiche, silbrig-blau gescheckte Licht, dass durch die rastlosen Bäume fiel. Mondlicht schimmerte durch einen bis zur Taille reichenden Bart und schien von dem Saphirblau der Roben des alten Zauberers aufgesaugt zu werden.

"Severus."

"Albus", grüßte er zurück, den Drang zu feixen bekämpfend.

"Hast du bekommen was wir brauchen?"

"Ja." Nein, er spürte immer noch den Drang zu grinsen. Es war sehr schwer es nicht zu tun. Severus hatte seinen Mentor und Freund in der Hand, auch wenn der alte Zauberer es noch nicht wusste. Er würde es aber sehr bald herausfinden.

"Und?", fragte Dumbledore, ungeduldig werdend, als der Potionsmaster nichts weiter dazu sagte. "Willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Ich habe bemerkt, dass du diesen Teil des Waldes mit einer Leb-Wohl Sicherung versehen hast, wir sind also im Moment mit Sicherheit alleine und unbeobachtet."

"Oh, ich habe den Wald nicht nur gegen Beobachtung gesichert", antwortete Severus sanft. Seine Arme über der Brust kreuzend, studierte er den Schulleiter, während er es einem matten Lächeln erlaubte eine Ecke seines dünnen Mundes zu krümmen. "Ich habe ihn gesichert, weil du einen Deal mit mir machen wirst. Wenn du dich weigerst ..., werde ich hier bleiben bis alles vorüber ist. Kein Portkey oder Zauber irgendeiner Art wird im Stande sein, mich aus dem Schutz dieser Bäume zu holen, außer es ist mein eigener freier Wille hier herauszugehen und du bist nicht stark genug mich körperlich hier heraus zu ziehen. Keine Folter wird meine Zunge entfesseln - wie du sehr genau weißt, da ich dein erfolgreichster, am längsten überlebender Spion bin - und nach nahezu zwei Jahrzehnten andauernder Übung ... bin ich ein besserer Occlumens als du ein Legilemens bist."

Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, nur gebrochen vom Knacken der schwankenden Bäume und dem Rascheln ihrer Zweige und Blätter. Albus Dumbledore studierte den jüngeren, schwarz gekleideten Zauberer. Er wusste dass die Death Eater einen umfassenden Angriff zu einem baldigen Zeitpunkt planten. Sehr bald, wenn Severus bereit war hier im Wald zu warten bis alles vorbei war. Unglücklicherweise sah es so aus, als ob sein Potionsmaster seine Position sorgfältig bedacht hatte.

"Was für ein Deal ist das, Severus?"

"Miss Granger."

"... Entschuldigung?"

Severus feixte. Offensichtlich wusste der alte Exzentriker nicht, wie er das interpretieren sollte. "Miss Granger. Miss Hermione Jane Granger, die gerade heute Nachmittag ihre N.E.W.T.-Prüfungen beendet hat. Ich will Miss Granger."

"Guter Gott!", stieß Albus aus, schockiert. "Du kannst nicht meinen -"

"- an mich gebunden durch einen _Ausbildungsvertrag_, du Perversling!", schnappte Severus. Ich möchte sie überstellt haben in meine Gnade als meinen _Lehrling_, nicht ... schon der Gedanke ist abstoßend! Ich möchte sie an mich gebunden haben als eine _altmodische_ Auszubildende. Ich werde es nicht hinnehmen, dass sie denkt sie kann mit dem Blödsinn davonkommen den Lehrlinge heutzutage unter den modernen Verträgen anstellen. Und das ist nicht alles was ich will."

Seine Stirn reibend, blinzelte ihn der Schulleiter durch das Flickwerk von Schatten und Mondlicht an. "_Was sonst _kannst du noch fordern?"

"Ein Sabbatjahr. Oder eigentlich, um genau zu sein, die _zwei_ Sabbatjahre die mir zustehen als einem unkündbar-vom-ersten-Tag-an Angestellten dieser_ herrlichen _Institution", sagte Severus gedehnt, die Art genießend in der Albus zusammenzuckte. „Oh ja, das war dein Fehler. Obschon ich zugeben muss, dass ich dankbar war unkündbar zu sein vom Moment meiner Einstellung an, da diese Maßnahme mich davor bewahrt hat jedes Jahr auf meine Kompetenz hin überprüft zu werden oder eher", spöttelte er, „auf meine _Kongenialität_, da die Aufzeichnungen der minimalen Verletzungen und des hohen Standards den meine Schüler über die letzten sechzehn Jahre erreicht haben, meine Kompetenz ohne Anfechtbarkeit beweisen. Wie auch immer, als unkündbares Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums steht mir ein Jahr bezahlter Urlaub für je sieben Jahre die ich gearbeitet habe zu ... und da ich keine dieser im Vertrag versprochenen Jahre in den letzten sechzehn Jahren in Anspruch genommenen habe,... ziehe ich es vor sie in dem Moment zu nehmen, in dem der Krieg vorüber ist. Und das wird er sein, sehr, sehr bald. Und du musst wissen _wie_ bald und wo und wer und was, all die Dinge die jetzt ich weiß."

Albus starrte ihn an.

"Die Zeit läuft aus, Albus. Meine Informationen haben ein Verfallsdatum."

"Ich kann Miss Grangers Kooperation nicht garantieren."

"Ich bin sicher du kannst einen Weg finden das Headgirl davon zu überzeugen vernünftig zu sein. Mein Vertrag sagt, dass ich meine garantierten, _bezahlten_ Sabbatjahre nehmen kann _wann immer _ich will. Was bedeutet, ich kann sie nacheinender nehmen. Und das tue ich." Sein Feixen unter Kontrolle haltend, wartete Severus. "Tick tack, Albus. Entweder du läufst und holst Miss Granger oder sieh zu wie alles um dich herum zerfällt."

Mit Augen, in denen etwas näher an Zorn als an Humor schimmerte, drehte sich der alternde Zauberer auf dem Absatz um und pirschte zurück durch das Unterholz. Er drehte sich nicht um, während er, nahezu wütend, auf die in der Entfernung sichtbare Burg zuschritt. Severus genehmigte sich selber nicht nur ein Lächeln, sondern auch ein Grinsen. Miss Granger würde zustimmen. Selbst wenn der Köder, alles über Zaubertränke zu lernen was er ihr beibringen könnte nicht genug wäre sie zu verlocken dem Vertrag, den er in der Brusttasche seiner Robe verstaut hatte, zuzustimmen, würde sie in ihn einwilligen, als ihre Pflicht für die Kriegsbemühungen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde er bekommen was er wollte. Das Mädchen, das Gold ... und die Herrlichkeit zwei Jahre lang nicht unter Dummköpfen leiden zu müssen.

-----------------

"Ihre Eier!"

Der Teller mit erstarrten, gummiartigen gelben Klumpen schlug vor Severus auf dem Tisch auf.

"Ihre Waffeln!"

Eine Runde Waffeln fiel obenauf, zur Hälfte angebrannt noch dazu.

"Und Ihr verdammter Kaffe!"

Aufschlag des Kaffeebechers. Spritzen der dampfend heißen Flüssigkeit mit dem übermäßig bitteren, verbrannten Geruch der sagt, dass er falsch aufgebrüht wurde. Tröpfeln von Kaffeesahne, die es nicht einmal halbwegs bis in die Tasse schafft.

Severus betrachtete das Desaster seines speziell erbetenen Abendessens. Von unter seinen Augenbrauen zu seiner verärgerten Auszubildenden aufschauend, betrachtete er ihr gerötetes Gesicht, ihre gekreuzten Arme, ihren gereizten, finsteren Blick und die kleinen braunen Locken die an dem Schweiß an den Kanten ihres Gesichtes klebten. Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ist _das_, wie Sie gedenken mir das großzügige Lehrverhältnis vergelten, dass ich Ihnen angeboten habe?" Seine Gabel aufhebend stupste er die Eier an - entschieden gummiartig - und piekste in die ausgebackene Waffel. "Ist _das, _wie sie Ihr Talent für Ihren Meister zu kochen zur Schau stellen wollen? Ich sollte Sie nicht daran erinnern müssen, Miss Granger, dass Kochen sehr nah verwandt ist mit der Zaubertränkeherstellung."

Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihre Brauen zogen sich nach unten in Verwirrung. Ohne Zweifel erwartete das Mädchen, dass er sie anschreien würde. Aber das war nicht was Severus vorhatte. Er legte seine Gabel zurück und beäugte seinen Kaffee. Verbrannt. Er konnte das angebrannte Aroma riechen und wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen es zu probieren.

"Ich sehe sie haben sich selber ein exzellentes Mahl zubereitet, Miss Granger. Wie auch immer, traditionell isst der Meister zuerst und die Auszubildende zuletzt. Sie werden dies essen, nachdem ich meine eigene Mahlzeit gegessen habe. Bringen sie mein Abendessen heraus. Genau wie ich es verlangt habe. Rühreier, gerade lang genug gebraten um perfekt zu sein, eine goldbraune Waffel - heller als die Farbe des Mobs den Sie Haar nennen, nicht ähnlich der Farbe meiner - und Kaffe, der zubereitet wurde, indem kochendes Wasser durch einen Filter mit gemahlenem Kaffe direkt in einen Becher gegossen wurde. Es ist nicht nötig Kaffe zu brauen, als wäre es Polyjuice Zaubertrank.

"Und beeilen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie viel weniger appetitlich dieses Durcheinender sein wird, wenn es steinkalt ist."

Gezwungen durch den Zauber der in ihren Ausbildungsvertrag gewoben war, stakste Hermione in die Küche um ein neues Mahl zuzubereiten. Er hörte Pfannen und Utensilien in der Küche klappern und klirren, brutzelnde Geräusche, schabende Geräusche und blubbernde Geräusche. Sie kam mit einem neuen Teller aus der Küche darauf perfekt gebratenen Eiern, einer runden Waffel, exakt zwei Schattierungen heller als ihr Haar und einem dampfenden Becher opaker, brauner Brühe, aufgehellt von einem Spitzer Kaffeesahne.

Anhand ihres Zähneknirschens konnte feststellen, dass sie gegen die Klauseln ihres Vertrags ankämpfte, in dem Bemühen ihm das Ganze in sein Gesicht und den Schoß zu schmeißen.

"Sehr viel besser, Miss Granger. Es würde ihnen gut tun meine Befehle als Meister zu beachten."

"Ich bin ihr _Lehrling_!", zischte sie durch ihre Zähne. "Das heißt ich studiere ihre Fähigkeiten bei der Zaubertrankzubereitung und assistiere ihnen im Labor! Es sollte_ nichts _damit zu tun haben, dass ich die Rolle ihrer verdammten _Ehefrau_ spiele!"

"Zu verlangen, dass sie mein Essen zubereiten hat nichts damit zu tun, dass sie meine Ehefrau spielen, Miss Granger. Aber wenn sie sich dann besser fühlen", - spottete er als sie den Teller und dem Becher vor ihm absetzte -, "Wollen sie mich heiraten?"

Für einen Moment gaffte sie ihn an. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen zu gelbbraunen Schlitzen und sie zischte - nicht unähnlich dem orangen Fellball von einer Katze die sie mit in sein Heim geschleppt hatte, "... Ich würde eher Voldemort heiraten. Tot wie er ist, würde er wenigstens nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich für ihn koche!"

_Oh, das Mädchen hat Sinn für Humor ... _Dem Drang zu feixen widerstehend, griff Severus nach seinem Kaffe. "Ich gehe davon aus das ist ein 'Nein'?"

Auf dieses 'Nein' können sie bauen!" Sie wirbelte herum, um aus dem Esszimmer des Landhauses das er für seine Sabbatjahre gemietet hatte zu stolzieren.

"Miss Granger, vergessen Sie nicht gerade Ihr Abendessen? Sie werden heute Abend nichts anderes bekommen."

_...Und fauchen kann sie auch_, vermerkte er, als sie knurrte und den ersten Teller und Becher vom Tisch schnappte. _Das wird auf jeden Fall unterhaltsam... _

---------------

Abendessen am zweiten Tag war besser. Severus bekam ein perfekt gebratenes medium-well Steak serviert, dazu gebackene Kartoffel mit echter Butter und saurer Sahne, gekräuterte grüne Bohnen, geschwenkt mit karamellisierten Zwiebeln und gerösteten Sonnenblumenkernen und ein Glas Rotwein aus seinem Keller. Das Mädchen konnte wirklich kochen, wenn sie nur richtig motiviert war. Wie auch immer, er traute ihr nicht und ließ sie beide Teller vorzeigen, den appetitlicheren auswählend.

Nach der Art in der sie mit den Zähnen knirschte zu urteilen, während er eine Schau aus der Inspektion beider Mahlzeiten machte, war es eine verdammt gute Sache, dass er eine Anti-Schaden Klausel in ihren Lehrvertrag eingefügt hatte. Sie konnte ihm nicht _absichtlich_ schaden. Nicht ohne seine klar ausgedrückte Zustimmung. Seine Hälfte des Vertrages beinhaltete eine 'Angebrachte Bestrafung' Klausel und einen 'kein andauernder Schaden' Zusatz. Er wusste sie hatte es gelesen, weil sie in beunruhigter Unentschlossenheit an ihrer Unterlippe genagt hatte, bevor sie den Vertrag im Mondlicht unterschrieb, mit einem Stift ähnlich dem, den dieses Miststück Umbridge für ihre mehr unbelehrbaren, rebellischen Schüler benutzt hatte. Ein Stift der mit dem Blut des Schreibers schrieb und jeder Dummkopf wusste, dass ein Vertrag der mit Blut unterschrieben wurde, weit mehr magisches Gewicht hatte als ein mit Tinte unterschriebener - selbst Muggle wussten zumindest das.

Es war also nicht möglich, dass sie sein Essen vergiftet hatte.

Allerdings war da der Punkt, dass sie auf den Stuhl übereck zu seinem rutschte. Ohne Erlaubnis.

"Miss Granger", stellte er fest, während sie ihre Gabel und das gezackte Messer aufhob, "haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?"

Ihr verwirrtes, neugieriges Stirnrunzeln traf auf seinen sorgfältig missbilligenden Blick. Es war schwer sie nicht anzugrinsen, aber wirklich, es wäre nicht gut, bevor sie nicht wusste was los war. Freilich fragte sie, "Was meinen Sie? Ich habe alles gekocht, was sie erbeten haben!"

"Sie sind mein Lehrling. Von Auszubildenden wird erwartet, dass sie am Abendessenstisch stehen, während ihre Meister das vertragliche Recht haben zu sitzen."

_Sie sieht ziemlich drollig aus, wie ein zauber-erstarrter Cockerspaniel. Vielleicht sollte ich sie ihr Haar in zwei Bündel packen lassen, so dass sie wie Spanielohren aussehen. Nein, das würde ihr Haar in zwei widerspenstigen Büscheln abstehen lassen ... Ich würde sie mit ihrer Katze vergleichen, nur das Katzen zu würdevoll sind um so zu starren, sogar Katzen, die zum Teil Kneazel sind._

"Nur einem Gleichgestelltem wäre es erlaubt, mit mir am gleichen Tisch zu sitzen", erklärte Severus, schein-geduldig. Seine Wahl der Paragraphen im Lehrvertrag war mittelalterlich, sowohl im Inhalt, als auch in der Herkunft. Die Posse des letzten Abends kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und er dehnte: "Da Sie bisher keine Potionsmistress sind und auch nicht meine Ehefrau ... außer sie möchten mich heiraten?"

Das ließ sie aus ihrem Stuhl schießen. Teller und Glas vom Tisch schnappend - sie trank Milch, keinen Wein - starrte sie ihn wütend an. "Eher heirate ich Voldemort!"

"Das haben Sie gestern schon gesagt, Miss Granger. Können Sie sich nicht wenigstens etwas Originelles einfallen lassen?"

_"Ooh - !" _Außerstande sich zum Fluchen zu bringen, knurrte das Ex-Headgirl von Hogwarts, stolzierte davon und brachte ihr Abendessen woanders hin. In seinen Pinot Noir lächelnd, dachte Severus über ein weiteres friedlich-stilles Abendessen nach...

---------------

"Ich werde Ihre Wäsche nicht waschen!"

"Sicherlich werden Sie. Sie werden keine andere Wahl haben. Ich, Severus Snape - ihr Meister - befinde, dass das Erlernen der korrekten Technik Leinenhemden zu waschen, so dass sie sauber und perfekt weiß bleiben, eine angemessene Studie in Bleich- und Reinigungslösungen ist ... welche so nah verwand sind mit Zaubertränken, wie Kochen mit der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens."

Sie ärgerte sich lautlos. Er feixte offen. Sie starrte ihn auf das Heftigste erzürnt an. Er studierte sie kühl.

"Oh, und Miss Granger ... für jedes meiner Kleidungsstücke, das sie mit Ihren Bemühungen ruinieren, wird ein Kleidungsstück von _ihnen_ konfisziert und in einen Ersatz verwandelt. Also ich wäre extra vorsichtig mit meinen Leinenstücken, Wolle - die besser in ihrer Originalfarbe bleibt - und sogar mit meiner Bettwäsche. Sie müssen mein Bett mit frischer Bettwäsche beziehen, während sie die alte waschen."

"Ich werde Ihre Wäsche _nicht_ waschen als wäre ich Ihre ...!"

"Als wären Sie meine ... was?", stichelte er. Es war so viel mehr Spaß sie zu ködern und zu ärgern als irgendeinen anderen seiner Schüler. Es war nicht nur ihr Lehrvertrag der sie hier hielt; Severus wusste er hatte sie in seinen Dienst gebunden durch ihr Begehren die subtile, anspruchsvolle Kunst der Zaubertränke zu studieren. Es war beinahe ein 'running gag' zwischen den beiden geworden, als sie sich zum dritten Mal mit seiner Ehefrau verglich. Wirklich, ihre Wangen röteten sich recht interessant als sie das gefürchtete Wort herunterschluckte, wissend, er würde ihr die verhasste Frage entgegen schmeißen. "Als ob Sie meine ... Frau wären, vielleicht? Wollen sie mich dann heiraten? Oder doch lieber wieder den Dunklen Lord?"

"Wenigstens würde der nicht von mir erwarten seine Sargtücher zu waschen!"

"Denken Sie daran, Miss Granger, jedes Kleidungsstück das nicht meinen hohen Ansprüchen genügt - so gut wie von einem Hogwarts Hauselfenwerden Sie mit einem von Ihren ersetzen ... und Sie haben _keine_ Erlaubnis zur Diagon Alley zu trotten und Ersatz zu kaufen!"

Ihre hellbraunen Augen zogen sich zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen, aber sie sagte kein Wort, wirbelte nur auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte den Flur herunter. Wirklich, dieses Ausbildungsverhältnis war eine seiner besten Ideen. Er hatte kompetente Hilfe im Labor - er war absolut professionell während sie arbeiteten; die subtile Kunst der Zaubertränkeherstellung auf seinem experimentellen Grad war auch eine potentiell tödliche, ohne Platz für Fehler und schon gar nicht für persönliche Konflikte - und den Spaß, jemanden zu peinigen der nicht weggehen konnte und wollte. Selbst nach nur drei Tagen sagte das Glänzen in ihren Augen ihm, dass sie die Zeit im Labor, experimentierend unter seiner Aufsicht, zu sehr genoss um das einfach aufzugeben.

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass es einige hässliche Nachwirkungen im Vertrag gab, würde sie versuchen ihn zu brechen, bevor die erforderlichen drei Lehrjahre vorüber waren. Drei Jahre als seine Forschungsassistentin, ein Jahr als seine Unterrichtsassistentin ... und er würde Albus dazu erpressen ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste zu geben, mit dem zusätzlichen Druckmittel einer voll ausgebildeten Potionsmistress als vergoldete Karotte vor seiner Nase. Severus würde das ihr gegenüber nie zugeben, aber er konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass sie einmal eine außergewöhnlich kompetente Potionsmistress sein würde. Ihr rohes Potential war außergewöhnlich, mit dem Schliff den er ihr geben konnte, würde sie ein Juwel in den dünn besiedelten Höhen seiner Kollegenschaft sein.

Oh ja, er hatte nichts dagegen, sich mit diesem lustigen kleinen Spiel zu amüsieren. Vor sich hingrinsend zog sich Severus in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. _Ich frage mich ... soll ich eine Gewohnheit daraus machen, sie jeden Abend zu fragen ob sie mich heiraten will! Wie amüsant es sein könnte sie auf diese Weise zu peinigen, sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich windet beim Gedanken daran, ausgerechnet mich zu heiraten..._

Ein hügeliger, orangener Körper belegte sein Bett. Ihre Katze. Verstimmt verdrängte Severus das Katzenvieh aus seinem Quartier und plante an einem Weg seine Auszubildende für die Invasion seines Territoriums zahlen zu lassen. _Eine ganze Kiste Shrivelfigs die gehäutet werden müssen vielleicht...?_

-------------

" ...Wollen Sie mich dann vielleicht heiraten?" Severus schaute nicht einmal aus dem Text den er las auf, seine Ohren allerdings suchten angestrengt nach einer Variante des 'Voldemort dies' oder 'Voldemort das' Themas, an welches sie sich über die letzten zwei Wochen gehalten hatte. Er wartete, eine Hand hielt sein Buch offen, die andere streichelte Crookshanks, der es sich angewöhnt hatte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammenzurollen, egal ob er das Biest dort haben wollte oder nicht, bereit, mit einer Schelte für das Verwenden einer weiteren banalen 'Dunklen Lord' Ausrede um seinen Antrag abzulehnen, auf sie herabzustoßen.

"Ich würde Sie nicht einmal heiraten, wenn Sie ein Death Eater wären!", schnappte sie, Triumph in der Stimme.

Severus erstarrte. Der Text vergessen - die schwache Entschuldigung für den Beginn des heutigen kleinen Spiels vergessen - schnappte er das Buch in seinen Händen zu und schaute zu ihr hoch, während sie keuchte, erkennend was sie gesagt hatte. Er betrachtete die Art in der sie ihren Mund mit der Hand bedeckte, ihre Wangen bleicher als gewöhnlich.

" ... Aber ich _bin_ ein Death Eater, Miss Granger. Oder genauer, ich war einer." Nicht länger in der Stimmung zu lesen, stand er auf, den Plumps ihrer überraschten Katze auf alle Viere ignorierend. "Sie werden jeden Fußboden in diesem Haus schrubben, außer meinen privaten Räumen, bevor Sie heute Nacht schlafen gehen. Ohne Zauberei. Wasser und Seife zu kombinieren ist schließlich eine Form der Zaubertrankherstellung."

So. Lass den Lehrvertrag sie zwingen das zu tun, da sie alles und jedes tun musste, was er verlangte und was er - wie fälschlich auch immer - mit seiner Kunst in Verbindung bringen konnte. So stand es in den verdammten Vertrag, der ihn und sie verband, für drei verdammte Jahre.

_-----------_

_Soll ich? _Fragte Severus sich selber während er seine Hände an dem Waschbecken in einem der beiden Tische in der Mitte ihres Labors, umgebaut aus dem 'Abstellraum' oder wie auch immer der Mugglemakler das Zimmer genannt hatte. Er betrachtete sie, während sie ihre Hälfte des gemeinsamen Abendessens aß - eine Muggle Erfindung, die sie 'Wrap' genannt hatte, aus einem Weizen Tortilla, Dosenschinken, Salat und Soßen und erstaunlich gut - und dabei auf einen verzauberten Löffel achtete, der methodisch in ihrem derzeitigen Experiment rührte. Die junge Frau machte seit dem Fiasko des letzten Abends einen eher kleinlauten Eindruck.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine kleinlaute Hermione Granger mochte. Nicht wenn er ihr Temperament bewunderte und ihre Lebhaftigkeit die sie mit ihrer Zähigkeit verband. _Was soll's. Sie kann nichts Schlimmeres sagen als sie letzten Abend hat. Und sie kann sich auch gleich an unsachliche Fragen gewöhnen. Ihre Studenten werden genauso fies sein wie ich._

Seine Hände am Handtuch abtrocknend, griff Severus nach den Eicheln, eine kleine Menge in seinen Mörtel dosierend. "Wenn Sie mit diesem Mischmasch den sie Essen nennen fertig sind, Miss Granger, sind Sie dann bereit die Krötenmilzen in exakte 41cm Streifen zu schneiden? Oder wollen Sie mich lieber heiraten?"

Sie erstickte fast an ihrem Wrap. Keuchend schluckte sie, eine Hand vor dem Mund für den Fall das etwas heraus fiel, während sie sich erholte. Sich räuspernd schaute sie zu ihm hoch, bernsteinbraune Augen weit. "- Meinen - _meinen _Sie das ernst, Sir?"

Severus schnaubte.

"Na ja ... Sie hören nicht auf zu _fragen_ ..."

Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Er wusste nicht, warum er weiterhin diese verdammte Frage stellte, was also konnte er ihr sagen? Mit dem Entschluss den Scherz aufzugeben, wandte Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mahlen der getrockneten Eicheln zu Pulver zu. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal fragen.

-----------------

"Wollen Sie mich heiraten?"

_Verdammt. _So viel zu seinem Entschluss. So viel zu seiner Selbstkontrolle. So viel zu seiner geistigen Gesundheit.

"_Nein. _Und ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie mich weiterhin fragen!" Ihre Forschungsnotizen zusammensammelnd, stakste sie aus dem Labor.

Er verstand es auch nicht.

-------------------

Er schaffte es bis sieben Minuten vor zwölf zu widerstehen sie zu fragen. Die Stille im Labor hatte sich über Stunden ausgedehnt, als sie darauf warteten, dass eines der Gebräue damit fertig wurde sich abzusetzen. Severus erblickte seine Auszubildende über den Tisch gesunken, ihren Kopf auf den Armen, als der gläserne Kessel perfekte Schichten von blau, grün, braun und gold zeigte, mit einem kremigen Schaum obenauf, genau doppelt so dick, wie die erwartete Breite der Farbschichten.

Davon alarmiert wie still sie war, eilte er zu ihr hinüber, griff durch ihre kastanienbraunen Locken, seidig und doch fest, um ihren Puls zu berühren. Immer noch lebendig. Schlafend, aber lebendig; ihr Herzschlag war stark, langsam und gleichmäßig, passend zu dem Rhythmus ihres Atems.

Severus stellte fest, dass seine Finger auf der warmen Weichheit ihrer Haut verweilten. Er hatte sie zuvor nie wirklich berührt. Ja, als sie eine Schülerin war, hatte er ein paar Mal nach ihren Handgelenken und Schultern geschnappt, hauptsächlich um sie von etwas abzuhalten oder um sie und ihre idiotischen Freunde vor den mannigfaltigen Gefahren zu bewahren in die sie gerieten. Aber er hatte sie nie berührt nachdem sie seine Auszubildende geworden war. Aber jetzt ... sie sah nicht aus wie eine Alleswisserin mit buschigen Haaren von einer grellen, wütenden, schlichtweg brillanten Auszubildenden.

Sie sah aus, wie eine schöne junge Frau aus einem verdammten Märchen, die darauf wartete von einem attraktiven, charmanten Prinzen mit einem Kuss erweckt zu werden.

_Und was bekommt sie stattdessen? Einen Zauberer mit einem Bastard-Naturell, doppelt so alt wie sie, mit einem Viertel ihres guten Aussehens und einem Achtel ihres Charmes ... _Seine Finger strichen langsam das Haar von ihrer Wange zurück.

"Miss Granger, wollen Sie mich heiraten?", hörte er sich selber flüstern, die Worte kaum wispernd, falls sie aufwachen sollte.

Sie schlief weiter, der fragende Ton in seiner Stimme unbemerkt.

Seine Hand widerstrebend zurückziehend - er strich seine Knöchel nahezu in einer Liebkosung über die Weichheit ihrer Wange als er dies tat, - holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Es war die Arbeit eines Moments einen Stasis-Zauber über das Gebräu in dem dicken Glasskessel zu legen und ein weiterer Moment Arbeit, einen Wingardium Leviosa Zauber auf sie zu richten und sie aus ihrem Stuhl und weg vom Tisch zu schweben. Sie würde es überleben voll bekleidet in ihren eigenen Bett zu schlafen, aber er brauchte sie morgen voll funktionsfähig und beweglich. Sie am Tisch schlafen zu lassen, wo sie sich im besten Fall einen steifen Nacken holen, im schlimmsten Fall vom Stuhl fallen und sich den Schädel aufschlagen würde, war keine gute Idee.

Seinen Zauberstab nutzend und nur seinen Zauberstab, schlug er die Decken zurück, legte sie ins Bett und deckte sie dann zu um sie vor dem Auskühlen zu schützen - es regnete und war deswegen kalt, auch wenn es noch immer Sommer war – und zog sich dann in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück. Als der Regen auf das Dach und den Garten prasselte, unterbrach er das beruhigende Geräusch mit dem Schwappen von Feuerwhiskey. Die Flüssigkeit wirbelte jedes Mal, wenn er die Flasche an seine Lippen kippte als aus Mitternacht erst Eins, dann Zwei wurde, in dem Versuch zu vergessen, dass für einen schrecklichen Fehler von einem Moment, die Frage nicht einfach ein Scherz war.

-----------------

"Gute Nacht, Hermione. Wollen Sie mich heiraten?"

Stille. Severus schaute auf von dem Text den er gerade durchsah. Sie war in der Türe stehen geblieben, so bleich und still wie der Schnee der hinter den Fenstern fiel, ihr Körper golden erleuchtet von dem Feuer, dass im Wohnzimmerkamin brannte. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war seltsam, nachdenklich.

"Was?", fragte er defensiv, nicht sicher, ob er wollte dass sie ihn so genau betrachtete.

"Sie haben mich 'Hermione' genannt", murmelte sie, ihn nicht ganz komisch studierend.

Das ist Ihr Name oder nicht?", dehnte Severus so trocken und sardonisch, wie er konnte. Er griff nach dem Glas, das neben seinem Ellbogen stand, ein weicher Brandy, geeignet um daran zu nippen, während man ein 100 Jahre altes Fachbuch las. Einen kleinen Schluck trinkend, kämpfte er den Drang nieder, wegen seines vielsagenden Fehlers zu erröten.

"Nun, ja ..."

"Gute Nacht, Hermione."

Sie zögerte, einen Moment in der Luft hängend, dann brachte sie heraus: "G-gute Nacht, Severus."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch über ihre Unverfrohrenheit. Sein Mund öffnete sich, bereit sie zurechtzuweisen und zu verlangen, dass sie ihn 'Professor Snape' nennt, wie sie es in den letzten fünfeinhalb Monaten ihrer Lehrzeit so sorgfältig getan hatte, als ihre Beziehung sich zu einen nahezu freundlichen Professor-Schüler Verhältnis wandelte. Aber am Ende sagte er nichts und presste bloß seine Lippen wieder aufeinander. Wie konnte er sie dafür schelten seinen Namen zu sagen, wenn er von ihr kommend doch so gut klang?

Allerdings, da war noch eine Sache die er sie fragen musste oder eher, an die er sie erinnern musste. "Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

" ... Nein."

Es war das leiseste Flüstern und etwas wie Bedauern klang mit, anstelle des üblichen Frusts und der Zurückweisung. Aber als er es wagte wieder aufzuschauen, um ihre Reaktion einzuschätzen, stand sie nicht mehr in der Tür. _War es Bedauern? War es ... Widerwille mich abzuweisen?_

Der fallende Schnee machte kein Geräusch und gab keine Antwort.

---------------

"Darf ich bitte gehen? Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht zu Hause oder habe jemanden getroffen! Ich habe sehr hart mit Ihnen gearbeitet - verdiene ich nicht eine kleines bisschen Urlaub?"

Es war hart, ihrem Bitten zu widerstehen. Severus gab ihr einen bezwingenden Blick, als er sein energisches Rühren fortsetzte. Der Zaubertrank musste von Hand sechzig mal in zwanzig Sekunden geschlagen werden - Zauberei zu benutzen, würde an diesem Punkt leider unglücklich mit dem Trank reagieren - und er zählte still weiter, ein Auge auf dem Sekundenzeiger der Uhr neben ihm. In dem Moment, in dem das letzte Mal gerührt war, passend zum entsprechenden Klick des Zeigers, holte er den Löffel heraus und stellte den Kessel zurück auf das Feuer. Während er seine Drachenhauthandschuhe und Schürze auszog, beäugte er seine Auszubildende.

"Sie sagen, Sie haben sehr hart gearbeitet? Gerade haben Sie allerdings nicht gearbeitet , sondern Ihre Post gelesen, oder? Was hat das mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken zu tun?"

"Aber es ist Neujahr!", protestierte sie. "Harry hat einen Ballsaal und einen Bankettraum gemietet, nur für diese Party! Jeder im Orden ist eingeladen worden! Sie haben mir kaum zwei Stunden mit meinen Eltern am Weihnachtsmorgen gegeben!"

" ...Wenn _jeder_ eingeladenwurde... wo ist meine Einladung?", fragte er sie spitz. "Und lügen Sie mich nicht an und sagen mein Name ist auf der Einladung, wenn wir beide wissen er ist es nicht."

Das senkte ihren Blick, Ihre Zähne nagten an ihrer Unterlippe. " ... Na ja, keiner von ihnen hat den Anderen wirklich gemocht ... und Sie haben jede gesellschaftliche Einladung abgelehnt, die ich jemals per Eulenpost zu Ihnen gesendet gesehen habe. Vielleicht ... vielleicht hat er nur gedacht, dass Sie nicht kommen würden, also... also warum das Pergament verschwenden?"

"Netter Versuch, Hermione. Aber es ändert nichts an dem Punkt dass ich nicht eingeladen wurde. Wollen Sie mich heiraten?"

Sie schaute davon, Leid in ihren Zügen, als sie alles anschaute, außer ihm. " ... Warum bleiben Sie dabei mich das zu fragen? Warum spielen Sie weiter dieses Spiel mit mir?"

Es hatte lange davor aufgehört ein Spiel für ihn zu sein. "Eine einfache Antwort ist alles was erforderlich ist, Hermione. Ja oder nein."

" ... Nein."

Sie würde ihm nie etwas anderes sagen. Er bewegte seine Hände um mit dem Schneiden der Mandrake-Wurzel anzufangen und fand sich stattdessen nach seinem Zauberstab greifend. "Accio Stahlschatulle."

Die schwere Metalltruhe schwebte von einem der Regale die das Labor säumten. Sie plumpste auf den Tisch neben ihm. Die Box mit einem Stoß seiner Zauberei öffnend, holte Severus einen Beutel aus einem der Schränke unter dem Inselarbeitsplatz und füllte ihn methodisch mit einer deftigen Anzahl an Galleonen. Die Box wieder verschließend, schickte er sie zurück auf ihr Regal, dann warf er den Beutel auf ihre Seite des Tisches.

"Nehmen Sie es. Gehen Sie morgen zur Diagon Alley und kaufen Sie sich etwas Angemessenes für die Party. Sie haben nur von acht Uhr morgens bis Mittag Zeit Ihren Einkauf zu erledigen; mein Frühstück muss um Punkt halb acht gekocht und serviert werden, und ich erwarte, dass Sie nicht eine Minute später als zwölf Uhr wieder zurück sind. Sollten Sie mehr brauchen als das Geld in dem Beutel, müssen Sie es von Ihrem Lehrlingsgehalt aufbringen. Das Geld gibt es mit einem Vorbehalt", warnte er sie, als sie langsam, erstaunt den Beutel aufhob. "Sie werden nicht weniger als vier 'Hexy' Magazine, die sich mit verschiedenen und zweifellos unberechtigten Versprechen für perfekte Haarbändigungs-Zaubertränken beschäftigen, kaufen und morgen Nachmittag jeden davon brauen, plus, Sie werden zusätzlich, welche Zauber auch immer nötig sind üben, um sich präsentabel zu machen.

"Sie werden nicht zu irgendeiner extravaganten Party als _meine_ Auszubildende gehen und aussehen wie eine verwahrloste Bettlerin. Sie werden Ihr bestes Aussehen zeigen oder gar nicht gehen", befahl er streng. "Des Weiteren können Sie am Abend der Party so früh gehen wie Sie wollen - vorausgesetzt, Sie bestehen die Inspektion - aber Sie werden nicht länger bleiben als fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht. Wenn Sie auch nur eine Minute später zurück sind, wird es schlecht für Sie ausgehen. Habe ich mich klar gemacht?"

Der dankbare Ausdruck in ihren Augen, wie polierter Bernstein, war Antwort genug für ihn.

---------------

Schritte zögerten über die Länge des Flures. Sie wurden sogar noch langsamer, kurz vor der offenen Tür zum Labor. Severus hatte beschlossen sich selbst mit einem komplexen Zaubertrank zu beschäftigen, während er auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Er war zwanzig Minuten vor Mitternacht fertig, zehn Minuten vor der Geisterstunde in Flaschen abgefüllt und nun musste er nur noch die letzen Ausrüstungsteile mit Zaubern reinigen und an ihre Plätze zurückbringen.

Er wusste warum die Schritte zögerten. Sie war zu spät, acht Minuten nach ihrer Sperrstunde. Acht lange, endlose Minuten, drei davon nach Mitternacht. Seine Hände zitterten, vor Erleichterung wegen ihrer Rückkehr, Wut wegen ihrer Verspätung und Besorgnis darüber, was sie von ihm ferngehalten hatte. Seine Zitterigkeit verbergend, nahm er ein Reagenzglas in seine linke Hand, den Zauberstab in seiner Rechten schwingend um es zu reinigen.

"Sie sind zu spät." _Ich hatte gestern nicht einmal die Chance dich zu fragen ob du mich heiraten willst. _

"E ... es tut mir leid." Sie humpelte in den Raum, was dafür sorgte, dass er sie mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln betrachtete. "Ich glaube ich habe den größten Teil der Nacht getanzt. Jeder ... jeder war von meinem Kleid beeindruckt", fügte sie hinzu, ihren Umhang öffnend. Das schulterfreie, schenkellange Kleid war von einer blassen, cremigen Farbe, überzogen mit Spitzenapplikationen und am Oberkörper enganliegend, bevor es an ihren Beinen weit auslief. Es passte gut zu ihrem warmen Hautton und ihren goldbraunen Locken. "Danke, dass Sie es mich haben kaufen lassen."

Er hatte sie gesehen, bevor sie gegangen war, verlangend sicherzustellen, dass sie ihren Ruf als angemessene Auszubildende des Top-Potionsmasters in Europa aufrechterhielt. Es noch einmal zu sehen, sie mit ihrem Make-up, das ihre Augen akzentuierte, ihre Lippen, das Kleid, dass das Beste aus ihrer erwachsenen Figur herausholte, ließ seine Hände mit dem Drang sie auszustrecken und sie zu berühren, zittern. Seine Hände auf den Tisch legend - eine umklammerte noch immer seinen Zauberstab, die andere das Reagenzglas - fasste er sich und sprach trocken.

"Ist das der Grund warum Sie zu spät sind? Acht Minuten, Miss Granger", erinnerte Severus sie. Er sprach sie nicht mit ihren Vornamen an, nicht jetzt; nicht wenn er ein Minimum an Würde bewahren wollte. Darum zu betteln, dass sie ... na ja, das gab es einfach nicht zwischen Meistern und ihren Auszubildenden. Er war nur ein Mann, unter seinen Zauberergewändern, aber er war ein ehrbarer Mann, wenn es zählte. "Sie sollten fünf Minuten _vor_ Mitternacht hier sein ... nicht fünf Minuten _nach_ Mitternacht, wie es jetzt ist."

"Ron ..." Sie leckte nervös über ihre trockenen Lippen, nach unten auf ihren Umhang in ihren cremefarben behandschuhten Händen schauend.

Ihre Arme waren bis zur Mitte des Oberarmes in passendes, elfenbeinfarbenes Satin gehüllt. Severus dachte, dass das einzige Ding das sie noch perfekter aussehen lassen würde, ein Perlenhalsband gewesen wäre, aber er konnte ihr keines geben. Nicht und es als Geschenk ausgeben.

"Ron ... ", versuchte sie es noch mal, "er fragte mich ... er zog mich zur Seite als ich gehen wollte und fragte mich ... er hat mich gebeten ihn zu heiraten."

Seine Reaktion auf ihre Worte raste durch ihn, ein Wirbelwind aus Wut und Eifersucht und Schmerz. Severus hörte unklar ein _crunch_ und sah runter auf seine linke Hand. Er hatte das Reagensglas zerbrochen und dabei seine Handfläche zerschnitten. Seine Finger aufzwingend, führte er still einen Evanesco-Zauber aus, die Splitter aus seiner Hand entfernend und das meiste Blut verschwinden lassend. Frisches Rot quoll aus den Schnitten. Er holte ein frisches Taschentuch hervor und knüllte er es in seine Hand, sie zur Faust ballend, um das Bluten zu stoppen. Er würde später einen Heilungs-Trank zu sich nehmen. Jetzt musste er sich um die zerschmetterten Teile seines Herzens kümmern.

"Ich sehe schon. Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ...", _gemäß ihres Vertrags, ich das Recht habe ein Veto gegen jedes Heiratsangebot das Sie erhalten auszusprechen, _beendete er den Satz still, sich bewusst werdend, dass er die Worte nicht laut aussprechen konnte. Nicht wenn es das war, was sie wollte. Nicht wenn sie wirklich diesen Weasley-Trottel heiraten wollte. Er konnte den Gedanken an sie in Ronald Weasleys Armen nicht ertragen - er würde lieber sein Labor in einer Wut-befeuerten Orgie zerstören, ohne Rücksicht darauf wie schlecht all die verschiedenen Zutaten miteinender reagieren würden - aber wenn es das war, was sie wirklich wollte...

"Was ist mir bewusst?"

"Vergessen Sie es." Diesmal war er es, der nicht einmal in ihre Richtung sehen konnte. "Ich bin sicher, Sie werden recht glücklich mit Mr. Weasley."

Er wollte hinzufügen: „_Und machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe mir eine Einladung zu schicken; Sie wissen ich mache mir nichts aus solchen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen." _Aber das stimmte nicht. Er wäre freudig mit ihr auf den verfluchten Ball heute Abend gegangen, wenn sie ihn gebeten hätte. Er würde auf nackten Händen und Knien über zerbrochenes Glas kriechen, wenn sie ihn bitten würde. Aber sie würde es nicht tun. Sie hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht zu fragen.

"Ich ... ich habe 'Nein' zu ihm gesagt."

Ihre Enthüllung ließ die Luft in seiner Lunge gefrieren. Severus wagte den schnellstmöglichen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie starrte ihn mit dem gleichen, unergründlichen Blick an, wie zuvor. "Du ...", seine Stimme klang heiser, fast so, als wäre sie eine Weile nicht gebraucht worden. Dem Drang sich zu räuspern widerstehend, denn das würde ihn wie einen Idioten klingen lassen, sah Severus nach seiner Hand. Sie blutete immer noch. Er quetschte seine Faust und versuchte es noch einmal. "Du hast ihn abgewiesen?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt ... es hätte mich schon jemand anderes gebeten... ihn zu heiraten."

Seine Faust schloss sich schmerzhaft um das blutrot gefleckte Tuch. Irgendwie zwang er seine Stimme, nach seinem normalen, sardonischen, uninteressierten Selbst zu klingen. "Na wow, Miss Granger. Wie viele Heiratsanträge haben Sie denn heute Nacht gehabt?"

"Nur den einen... und nicht den, den ich zu hören gehofft hatte. Ich war nicht... ich war nicht rechtzeitig genug zu Hause, um den zu hören, befürchte ich."

Ein weiterer kurzer Blick zur Tür zeigte sie ihren Umhang gegen ihren Bauch haltend, darauf niederstarrend. Ihre Wangen waren rosa, nicht ganz verborgen von ihren Zaubertrank-gezähmten Locken, die fast ihr gesamtes Gesicht verbargen. Er begann zu verstehen. Es raubte die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Nur der Schmerz seiner Verletzung, als er seine Hand so fest zusammenpresste, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden, hielt ihn am Boden der Realität.

Dies war kein Traum. Keine Halluzination, keine Vision, ausgelöst von Zaubertrankdämpfen. Dieser Moment war real.

"Miss Granger... Hermione..." Ihr Name war wenig mehr als ein Hauch auf seinen Lippen, aber er hob ihren Blick zu seinem, so sicher wie jeder Befehl. Seine Beine zur Bewegung zwingend, verließ Severus die Sicherheit seines Inseltisches und durchquerte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Jeder Schritt füllte sich mit Erinnerungen und Überzeugung. Von ihr, wie sie mit ihm arbeitet. Von ihr, wie sie mit ihm über Theorien streitet. Diskussionen über Zeitschriftenartikel und Lieblingsbücher, zaubertrankbezogen oder auch nicht...

In der Lage zu sein in der Gegenwart des Anderen zu schweigen und nicht das Gefühl zu haben gezwungen zu sein dem Anderen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu geben - zufrieden wie ihre Katze, einfach nur das Recht zu haben _bei_ ihr zu sein - war seiner Meinung nach eine seltene, unschätzbare Gabe. Behaglichkeit mit einer anderen Person war, seiner Meinung nach stark unterbewertet. Dann war da noch der Punkt, dass sie zu einer schönen Frau herangewachsen war. Nicht eine konventionelle Schönheit, aber er hatte schon immer Raffinesse der Angeberei vorgezogen.

Vor ihr stehen bleibend, hob er seine unverletzte Hand, berührte er beinahe ihr Kinn, ihre Wange. Beinahe, aber nicht ganz. Außer der einen, gestohlenen Berührung als sie schlief, hatte er kein Recht dazu. Noch nicht.

"Hermione... bitte heirate mich."

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt 'bitte' zu sagen. Das ließ die Frage flehend klingen, schwach, mit dem Geständnis sie zu brauchen. Aber er vermutete es konnte auch anders herum gesehen werden, ungeduldig mit ihrer andauernden Ablehnung; das könnte seine Würde retten...

Ihre Wange streifte seine Finger. Die Luft in seinen Lungen fühlte sich, für einen geschockten Moment, so an als wäre sie fest geworden. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, ihren Kopf geneigt und presste ihre Wange in seine Hand. Ihn freiwillig mit ihrer Wange liebkosend. Er konnte nicht richtig atmen, gefesselt von der verzweifelten Furcht und der verwirrenden Hoffnung, aber er konnte die Liebkosung mit einem sanften Druck seiner Finger erwidern. Diese goldbraunen Augen öffneten sich, trafen auf seinen nacht-dunklen Blick und das leiseste Lächeln krümmte ihre Lippen. Mit einem Wort gab sie ihm seine Freiheit, seine Absolution... sein Glück.

"Ja."

---------------

A.N.: Bitte hinterlaßt mir eine Review, alle Anmerkungen werden natürlich an die Autorin des Originals weitergeleitet.

Sandra


End file.
